The Dark Shadow
by tidakadanamanya00
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto bocah yang selalu di liputi akan kebencian dalam dirinya karena perlakuan penduduk desa terhadapnya. Suatu hari Naruto bertemu dengan kyubi di alam bawah sadarnya dan melatih dirinya menjadi kuat. Akankah Naruto bisa membalaskan dendamnya ? (gak bisa bikin sumary) (bad sumary)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Naruto bukan milik saya

.

**Author**: tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated**: k+

.

**Pair**: Naruto x ?

.

**Warning**: gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OOC, AU, DLL.

.

**Chapter 1**

Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama anak itu.

Seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik dengan kulit eksotis berwarna tan, dan juga 3 tanda seperti kumis kucing di semua pipinya.

Naruto adalah yang berbeda dari anak yang lainnya. Jika anak-anak lain sekarang sedang bermain dengan anak lainnya, bercanda tawa, main kejar-kejaran dan lainnya namun tidak dengan Naruto.

Naruto malah tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali, dia tidak mempunyai teman karena menurut para penduduk desa konoha dia adalah jelmaan monster ekor sembilan, dia malah sering mendapat siksaan dari para warga konoha itu sendiri.

Naruto anak berusia 8 tahun sedang berlari kencang melewati orang-orang disekitar karena dia sedang dikejar oleh beberapa warga.

Beginilah kehidupan Naruto sehari-hari, dicaci maki, dikejar, dan dipukuli beberapa warga.

Tapi itu sudah biasa bagi Naruto, dikejar dan dipukuli setiap hari sudah seperti makanan setiap hari bagi naruto.

Hari ini Naruto dikejar lagi oleh beberapa penduduk dan di antara penduduk itu juga ada genin dan chunnin konoha.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Naruto langsung berbelok ke kanan mencoba bersembunyi dari kejaran para warga, tapi nampaknya keberuntungan masih belum berpihak kepada Naruto.

Beberapa penduduk yang mengejar Naruto nampaknya mengetahui letak sembunyi Naruto, dan akhirnya Naruto dihajar habis-habisan dan jadi bulan-bulanan penduduk itu.

Beberapa orang yang melihat hal tersebut tampak cuek-cuek saja, nampaknya mereka melihat hal tersebut sebagai hal yang biasa-biasa saja yang sering dilakukan para warga terhadap Naruto.

Naruto pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa pasrah saja akan apa yang dilakukan para warga terhadapnya.

Setelah para warga puas menghajar Naruto, mereka membiarkan Naruto begitu saja yang sudah tak berdaya dengan badan yang penuh luka.

Naruto yang sudah tak berdaya itu pun pulang ke apartemennya dengan luka lebam dan luka sayatan diseluruh badannya.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya Naruto langsung membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka dan pada tubunya.

'lihat saja kalian nanti, akan kubalaskan apa yang telah kalian perbuat kepadaku' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah membersihkan dan mengobati luka-lukanya, Naruto pun tertidur sampai pagi.

Keesokan Harinya

Pagi pun datang, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya, matahari mulai meninggi dari ufuk timur.

Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara kicauan burung yang merdu itu, setelah mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya naruto pergi kearah jendela dan membuka jendelanya itu, mencoba menikmati udara segar di sekitarnya dan melihat pemandangan desa konoha.

'sebenarnya desa ini sangat indah, namun sayang desa yang indah ini memilik warga yang kejam, yang menyiksa anak kecil setiap harinya.' Pikir Naruto.

Setelah cukup puas menikmati segarnya udara dan pemandangan desa, Naruto langsung pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, setelah habis mandi Naruto memesak ramen instan kesukaannya dan memakannya.

"habis ini kemana ya ? kalau aku pergi ke tengah desa, pasti aku akan dikejar lagi dan dihajar" ucap Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

'baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi ke danau pinggiran desa saja pasti di sana sepi dari penduduk desa, dan hanya di tempat itu saja aku bisa melupakan kejadian yang ada' batin Naruto

Setelah Naruto menyelesaikan makannya, Naruto pergi ke danau pinggiran desa, Naruto melihat danau yang indah di sana. Naruto pergi ke pinggiran danau itu mencoba duduk dan menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk di sana, di danau inilah Naruto bisa melupakan segala masalah yang dia punya.

Naruto tak sadar jika dari tadi seorang anak dengan rambut gaya emo sedang duduk sendirian dipinggir danau tak jauh tempat Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto pun segera menghampirinya.

"hey apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Naruto

"bukan urusanmu" jawab anak itu

"kalau kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita padaku, dan juga sepertinya kau sedang marah pada seseorang ?" tanya Naruto

"hnn" jawab anak itu

"ceritakanlah padaku jika kau memang ingin menceritakannya" ucap Naruto

"keluargaku dibantai oleh seseorang yang selama ini aku kagumi" ucap anak itu dengan sedihnya

"siapa orang yang telah melakukan hal yang kejam itu ?" tanya Naruto

"dia adalah anikiku sendiri" ucap anak itu

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar ucapan anak itu

"apa sekarang kau dendam pada anikimu ?" tanya Naruto

"ya aku sangat dendam padanya, dan aku akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti" ucap anak itu

Naruto terdiam sejenak, dia mulai ingat tentang dendamnya, dendam kepada para penduduk konoha. Kemudian Naruto mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"kau tau sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai dendam. Aku mempunyai dendam kepada warga konoha dan aku juga berjanji akan membalas perbuatan mereka kepadaku" ucap Naruto

anak itu tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mempunyai dendam dan ingin membalaskan dendamnya

"b-benarkah itu ? dan kenapa kau bisa mempunyai dendam pada desa ini" tanya anak itu

"aku selalu diperlakukan tidak adil di sini, setiap hari aku dikejar, dicaci maki, dan dihajar oleh penduduk desa, bahkan ada juga yang berniat membunuhku" jawab Naruto

anak itu kembali dibuat terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto karena dia pikir hanya dia saja yang mengalami penderitaan selama ini tapi ternyata tidak

"oh iya namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu ?" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto

"Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama membalaskan dendam kita" ucap Naruto

"maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke

"maksudku adalah bagaimana kalau aku membantumu membalaskan dendammu, tapi kau juga harus membantuku membalaskan dendamku" jawab Naruto

"hnn menarik, baiklah aku setuju" ucap Sasuke

"baiklah Sasuke aku pulang dulu jaa nee" ucap Naruto

"hnn" jawab Sasuke

Naruto pulang ke apartemennya tapi diperjalanan pulang Naruto kembali kembali bertemu dengan para warga yang menghajarnya kemaren.

'sial aku salah jalan' umpatnya dalam hati

"kebetulan kau kesini bocah monster, sekarang aku akan menghajarmu" ucap salah satu warga

Naruto mencoba kabur dari para warga tetapi dia terlambat untuk kabur, para warga desa sudah mengepung Naruto dari segala arah.

"ap-apa salahku sampai kalian terus mengejarku dan menghajarku" ucap Naruto dengan badan yang gemetar

"hahaha kau lucu bocah, setelah monster di dalam tubuhmu membunuh seluruh keluarga kami bagaimana bisa kau masih berkata 'apa salahku' ?"

"m-monster apa ? aku tidak tau monster apa yang kalian bicarakan, dan siapa yang kalian sebut monster" tanya Naruto

"monster itu adalah kyubi. Monster itulah yang telah menyebabkan keluarga kami mati, sekarang monster tersebut ada pada dirimu dan kaulah monster itu bocah" jawab salah satu warga

semua warga mulai mendekati Naruto

"t-to-tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi, aku mohon ampuni aku" ucap Naruto dengan nada memohon dan badan yang masih bergetar

"ck tak ada ampun untuk bocah monster sepertimu, hajar dia" teriak salah satu warga

para warga menghajar Naruto tanpa ampun, tanpa ada belas kasihan, mereka menghajar Naruto dengan nafsu membunuh tak memperdulikan kalau yang mereka hajar hanyalah anak kecil yang tak tau apa-apa.

Setelah beberapa saat para warga mulai pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir disudut bibir Naruto dan luka dimana-mana.

**~~MINDSCAPE~~**

Naruto berjalan di lorong-lorong yang gelap dan dipenuhi genangan air setinggi mata kakinya.

'tempat apa ini ? gelap dan banyak airnya' pikir Naruto

Naruto berjalan melewati lorong-lorong itu tanpa tau arah dan tujuannya, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja.

Setelah menelusuri tempat itu Naruto pun berada di depan penjara yang sangat besar dan di tengah penjara tersebut terdapat kertas bertuliskan huruf kanji **'SEGEL'**

Naruto melihat ada sesosok makhluk besar di dalamnya, dengan perasaan takut Naruto pun mendekatinya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga bocah" ucap makhluk itu

"s-siapa itu ?" tanya Naruto

"aku adalah kyubi" jawab kyubi

"ja-jadi kaulah yang selama ini di maksud para penduduk desa itu ? t-tapi bukannya kau sudah di bunuh Yondaime Hokage" tanya Naruto

"hhahaha tidak ada yang bisa membunuh biju sepertiku bocah, aku disegel di dalam tubuhmu oleh si Yondaime itu" jawab kyubi

Naruto terdiam

"apa kau benci pada desa ini Naruto" tanya kyubi

Naruto yang terdiam tadi langsung terkejut dengan pertanyaan kyubi

"ya kyubi, aku sangat membenci desa ini" jawab Naruto

"aku bisa saja memberimu chakraku Naruto dan mengajarimu menjadi ninja yang sangat kuat untuk membalaskan dendammu itu, tapi jika kau mau" ucap kyubi

"be-benarkah itu kyubi ?" tanya Naruto

"ya, aku akan menjadikanmu ninja terkuat yang pernah ada Naruto" ucap kyubi

"a-aku mau kyubi" jawab Naruto

"bagus Naruto, dan mulai besok kau akan kulatih menjadi ninja" ucap kyubi

"baiklah, dan bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini kyubi" jawab Naruto

"tutup matamu dan berkonsentrasilah" jawab kyubi

.

.

Naruto keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya dan dia terbangun dari pingsannya,

'aku harus pulang sebelum hari semakin sore dan besok aku juga harus latihan bersama kyubi' pikir Naruto

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf jika sangat jelek dan juga membosankan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** Naruto bukan milik saya

.

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated :** k+

.

**Pair :** Naruto x ?

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OOC, AU, DLL.

**Chapter 2**

**1 Bulan Kemudian**

Saat ini Naruto berada di hutan kematian bersama kyubi yang masuk ke dalam bhunsin Naruto, mereka berdua sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon yang rindang setelah berlatih taijutsu.

"hey kyubi bisakah kau ajari aku ninjutsu ? aku kan sudah bisa henge, bhunsin, kawarimi dan aku juga lumayan kuat dalam taijutsu" ucap Naruto

"besok saja aku sudah capek. Dan apa kau bilang tadi sudah lumayan kuat ? ck taijutsu mu itu masih lemah Naruto" jawab kyubi

"jadi taijutsuku masih lemah ya ? baiklah kalau begitu aku akan melatih taijutsuku lagi untuk saat ini" ucap Naruto dengan semangat

Naruto segera bangkit dari duduknya, dia membuat beberapa bhunsin dan langsung melanjutkan latihannya lagi, sedangkan kyubi memilih kembali kedalam tubuh Naruto.

**Skip Time**

Setelah cukup lama Naruto berlatih, akhirnya Naruto pun mencapai batasnya dan pingsan didalam hutan kematian.

Beberapa jam kemudian Naruto pun bangun dari pingsannya setelah merasakan ada sebuah tangan kecil dan halus menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Setelah mencoba membuka matanya Naruto melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah cerah, dengan kulit putih dan juga memakai kacamata. Sedangkan anak perempuan yang melihat sosok didepannya yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya sedang memperhatikannya hanya bisa merona.

'tampan / cantik' batin mereka berdua secara bersamaan

"engh siapa anda nona ? Dan apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini ?" tanya Naruto

"aku Uzumaki Karin, tadi aku melihatmu sedang pingsan jadi aku mencoba membangunkanmu" ucap Karin

"k-kau dari klan Uzumaki ?" tanya Naruto

"iya" jawab Karin

"senangnya bertemu Uzumaki lain, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum

Karin yang melihat senyum naruto langsung merona.

"wajahmu memerah Karin-chan, apa kau sedang sakit ?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Karin. Sedangkan Karin wajahnya tambah merona hebat dengan perlakuan Naruto itu.

"t-tidak" jawab Karin cepat

"Oh iya, bagaimana kamu bisa berada di hutan ini sendirian Karin-chan ? Diman keluargamu ?" tanya Naruto

"orang tuaku sudah meninggal Naruto-kun. Orang tuaku meninggal ketika desa yang aku tinggali bersama orang tuaku itu di bakar habis selama perang terjadi, hanya akulah satu-satunya yang bisa selamat dari kebakaran itu dan setelah kejadian itu aku hidup dengan berpindah-pindah tempat. Tadi aku di serang beberapa ninja jadi aku bersembunyi kesini" ucap Karin dengan wajah yang sedih

Naruto yang melihat Karin bersedih merasa bersalah atas pertanyaannya itu.

"maaf Karin-chan aku sudah membuatmu mengingat kejadian itu lagi" ucap Naruto dengan rasa bersalahnya

"tak apa-apa Naruto-kun" jawab Karin

Mereka berdua terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung karena pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Hanya suara dedaunan yang tertiup angin yang terdengar saat ini.

"jadi setelah ini kau akan tinggal dimana Karin-chan ?" tanya Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana

"aku tak tau Naruto-kun" jawab Karin

"bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di konoha saja bersamaku" ucap Naruto

Karin kembali merona mendengar ucapan Naruto. 't-tinggal bersama dengan Naruto-kun ? Kyyaa' pikir Karin dengan wajah yang merona

"a-apa tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Karin

"tentu saja tidak apa-apa Karin-chan" jawab Naruto

"b-baiklah aku mau Naruto-kun" ucap Karin dengan wajah yang masih merona

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantor hokage Karin-chan, aku akan memberitahukan Hokage-jiji untuk menjadikanmu warga konoha" ucap Naruto

Mereka berdua pun pergi dari dalam hutan menuju kantor Hokage.

Setelah sampai di depan kantor Hokage Naruto mengetuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"masuk" ucap sang Hokage

Naruto segera membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut

"hay jiji" ucap Naruto

"oh kau ternyata Naruto, ada perlu apa kau kemari ? Dan siapa gadis itu Naruto ?" Tanya Sandaime Hokage

"namanya Uzumaki Karin jiji, dan aku ingin jiji menjadikan Karin-chan sebagai warga konoha" ucap Naruto

"hmm itu bisa diatur, sekarang isi formulir ini dan kau bisa serahkan ini besok. Dan karena kau yang membawa gadis ini maka dia akan tinggal bersamamu Naruto" ucap Sandaime sambil menyerahkan sebuah formulir kepada Karin

"hai" jawab Naruto dan Karin secara bersamaan

Kemudian mereka pun pergi dari kantor Hokage dan menuju ke Apartemen Naruto. Di perjalanan pulang Naruto selalu mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari para warga sedangkan Naruto tidak menanggapi tatapan para warga itu.

"kita sudah sampai, maaf kalau apartemennya sangat kotor Karin-chan" ucap Naruto

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, kita kan bisa membereskannya" jawab Karin

"kalau begitu aku mandi dulu Karin-chan, besok saja kita bereskan ini semua" ucap Naruto

"baiklah Naruto-kun" jawab Karin

'sebaiknya aku masak saja untuk Naruto-kun dari pada cuma diam saja' pikir Karin

Karin pun segera menuju dapur, namun cuma ramen instan saja yang di temukan oleh Karin. Karena tak menemukan bahan lain, akhirnya Karin pun memasak ramen instan tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di badannya.

"wah kau masak apa Karin-chan ? apa kau masak ramen ?" tanya Naruto

"iya Naruto-kun, habis aku tak menemukan bahan lain di dapur, yang ada cuma ramen instan saja jadi aku memasak ramen untuk kita berdua" jawab Karin

"baiklah ayo kita makan Karin-chan" ucap Naruto mengambil jatahnya

Namun tangan Naruto yang mau mengambil ramennya langsung di pukul oleh Karin

"ganti baju dulu Naruto-kun, baru kita makan" ucap Karin

"kau seperti ibu-ibu saja Karin-chan" gumam Naruto pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Karin

Karin yang mendengar itu hanya terkekeh saja mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto segera masuk kamar dan memakai bajunya.

Setelah selesai memakai baju Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dan langsun duduk di tempat makan bersama Karin.

"baiklah saatnya makan Karin-chan, selamat makan" ucap Naruto

Mereka pun memakan ramen yang di masak Karin.

"oh iya Karin-chan karena kamarnya cuma satu jadi kau tidur di kamar saja, biar aku nanti tidur di ruang tamu" ucap Naruto

"aku saja yang di tidur di ruang sofa Naruto-kun, kan aku cuma menumpang disini" jawab Karin

"tak apa Karin-chan biar aku saja, lagipula kan kamu perempuan jadi lebih baik kamu tidur di kamar saja" ucap Naruto

"baiklah kalau kau memaksa Naruto-kun" jawab Karin

'Perasaan apa ini ? aku merasa nyaman jika berada dekat dengan Naruto-kun' pikir Karin

Setelah mereka selesai makan Karin membereskan meja makan dan Naruto langsung tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Karin terbangun pagi-pagi dari tidurnya dan langsung pergi mandi. Setelah selesai mandi Karin memakai pakaiannya dan Karin pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makanan kesukaan Naruto yang tak lain mie ramen.

"Naruto-kun bangun, ini sudah pagi" ucap Karin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto

"engh ada apa Karin-chan" tanya Naruto

"ayo bangun Naruto-kun, aku sudah membuatkanmu ramen" ucap Karin

Naruto yang mendengar kata ramen langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan langsung pergi ke meja makan

"selamat mak" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika Karin mengambil ramen yang akan di makan Naruto

"hey Karin-chan apa yang kau lakukan ? aku kan mau makan ramen buatanmu ?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal

"cepat mandi dulu, baru kau boleh makan ramen ini" ucap Karin

"huh kau ini Karin-chan, aku kan sudah lapar" ucap naruto sambil pergi dari meja makan menuju kamar mandi

Naruto segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Setelah selesai Naruto langsung ganti pakaiannya dan makan ramen yang tertunda tadi.

Dan setelah makanan yang Naruto makan sudah habis Naruto pun segera pergi untuk ke akademi.

"kau mau kemana Naruto-kun ?" tanya Karin

"tentu saja pergi ke akademi Karin-chan" jawab Naruto

"kalau begitu aku ikut, aku mau menyerahkan formulir ini kepada Hokage Naruto-kun" ucap Karin

"kalau begitu ayo Karin-chan" ucap Naruto menggandeng tangan Karin.

Sedangkan Karin hanya merona karena tangannya di gandeng Naruto.

Mereka pun pergi dari apartemen dan menyusuri jalan-jalan desa konoha dengan tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Karin.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari apartemen, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan kanto Hokage

"kita sudah sampai di kantor Hokage Karin-chan, kau tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal, soalnya ini udah telat ?" tanya Naruto

"tak apa-apa Naruto-kun" ucap Karin

"baiklah aku pergi dulu, jaa nee" ucap Naruto meninggalkan Karin di depan kantor Hokage

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf jika, pasaran, mengecewakan dan membosankan.

.

.

Jika ada yang ingin kasih saran, kritik, masukan silahkan RIVIEW atau PM


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** Naruto bukan milik saya

.

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated :** T

.

**Pair :** Naruto x Karin, Sasuke x ?

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OOC, AU, DLL.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YASNG SUDAH ME RIVIEWS FANFIC INI. DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR ATAU PARA READER YANG SUDAH NGASIH SARAN KEPADA SAYA.

Lebih banyak RIVIEW akan semakin bagus, dan membuat saya menjadi semangat untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya.

**Balasan Riview :**

: oke

-Nareto uzumaki-san : makasih Nareto-san, dan untuk Karin kita lihat saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya biar makin penasaran.

-sherry dark jewel : oke makasih sarannya

-NaruKarin forever : lihat saja nanti

-Zero Of Zoel : untuk doujutsu mungkin enggak

: oke dah lanjut

: oke akan saya usahain

-Nokia 7610 : oke

**Chapter 3**

Akademi ninja sudah selesai, para siswa pun sudah pulang ke rumah mereka untuk istirahat. Namun tidak untuk Naruto, tidak ada kata istirahat baginya, yang ada sekarang hanya untuk menjadi kuat dan membalaskan dendamnya.

"196, 197, 198, 199, 200" ucap Naruto menyudahi push-up nya di angka 200

"hey kyuubi aku sudah menyelesaikan push-up dan sit-up semuanya 200 kali. Sekarang aku siap belajar ninjutsu" ucap Naruto kepada bhunsin Naruto yang sudah dirasuki kyuubi.

"baiklah Naruto, tapi sebelum kita belajar ninjutsu, kita harus tau apa elemen dasarmu dulu" ucap kyuubi

"bagaimana cara mengetahui elemen dasarku ?" tanya Naruto

"apa kau sudah membeli kertas cakhra yang aku suruh tadi ?" tanya kyuubi

"sudah, ini kertasnya" jawab Naruto sambil mengambil sebuah kertas dari sakunya.

"bagaimana aku bisa tau elemen dasarku dengan kertas ini kyuubi ?" tanya Naruto

"cukup kau aliri kertas chakra itu dengan chakra mu dan jika kertas itu terbakar maka elemen dasarmu api, jika kertas itu basah maka elemen dasarmu air, jika kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua maka elemen dasarmu angin, jika kertas itu kusut maka elemen dasarmu petir, dan jika kertas itu menjadi tanah maka elemen dasarmu tanah" jelas kyuubi

"baiklah kyuubi akan aku coba sekarang" ucap Naruto

Dan setelah itu Naruto mengaliri kertas itu dengan chakranya, kemudian kertas itu terbelah menjadi dua dan langsung terbakar.

'angin, sama seperti ayahnya si Yondaime itu. Dan elemen api mungkin itu dari chakra yang telah kuberikan' batin kyuubi

"hey kyuubi, apa artinya ini aku mempunyai elemen dasar angin dan api ?" tanya Naruto

"yap, benar" ucap kyuubi tersenyum yang jarang diperlihatkannya

"baiklah kau mau aku ajari teknik yang hebat dulu atau yang mudah dulu" tanya kyuubi yang mulai serius

"tentu saja yang hebat dulu" jawab Naruto mantap

"hn tapi kau masih kecil Naruto, sebaiknya dari yang mudah dulu saja" ucap kyuubi

'apa-apaan dia ? tadi disuruh memilih tapi akhirnya dia yang menetukannya' umpat Naruto dalam hati

"Naruto buatlah satu bhunsin lagi, kau akan belajar elemen angin sedangkan bhunsinmu akan belajar elemen api" ucap kyuubi

Naruto pun menuruti kata kyuubi dan langsung membuat bhunsin

Buff, Buff, Buff, Buff, Buff, Buff, Buff, Buff, Buff,

Munculah 9 klon bhunsin Naruto

"hey Naruto aku kan bilang 1 bhunsin, bukan 9 bhunsin" ucap kyuubi yang sudah muncul pertigaan di dahinya

"kalau 1 tanggung kyuubi, mending buat 9. Apa kau lupa jika 1 bhunsin aku hilangkan maka pengalaman dari bhunsin itu akan kembali ke pengguna ? Jadi kalau aku buat 9 dan aku hilangkan maka 9 pengalaman akan kembali ke aku, kan lebih menguntungkan" jawab Naruto

kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum melihat kecerdasan Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba itu.

"ternyata kau pintar juga ya Naruto, kukira kau anak yang bodoh" ucap kyuubi

"heh kau kira aku sebodoh itu apa ? ayo cepat kita latihan" ucap Naruto

"ya ya ya cerewet sekali kau Naruto kayak ibu-ibu saja" ucap kyuubi

"hnn" ucap Naruto

'dia sudah kayak uchiha saja' batin kyuubi

**Skip Time**

"hosh hosh hosh sekali lagi Futon: shintaigyoku" ucap Naruto

Seketika itu keluarlah misil angin yang mengarah ke sebuah batang pohon dan batang pohon yang terkena itu langsung hancur akibat serangan tersebut. Disana juga banyak pohon terbakar akibat jurus dari bhunsin Naruto yang belajar elemen api.

"hosh hosh hosh aku capek sekali dattebayo" ucap Naruto

"sudah cukup Naruto kita lanjutkan besok saja, sekarang kau istirahat dulu" ucap kyuubi

"hosh baiklah" jawab Naruto

Naruto segera menghilangkan bhunsinnya, namun Naruto langsung merasa sakit di kepalanya karena banyak ingatan yang masuk secara bersamaan.

Setelah rasa sakit di kepala Naruto mulai hilang, Naruto dan kyuubi pun duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup besar.

"hey Naruto apa kau merasakan kehadiran seseorang ?" ucap kyuubi

"ya" jawab Naruto

"sepertinya dia Karin, Naruto" ucap kyuubi

"b-bagaimana kau tau soal Karin kyuubi ?" tanya Naruto kaget

"sepertinya kau lupa jika aku berada di tubuhmu Naruto. Apapun yang kau lihat maka aku juga melihatnya Naruto" jawab kyuubi kemudian menghilang dengan kepulan asap

"hnn" ucap naruto singkat

"hey Karin-chan keluarlah jangan bersembunyi" ucap Naruto

Keluarlah seseorang dari balik pohon dengan baju lavender, rambut merah dan memakai kacamata.

"hay Karin-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

Karin menghampiri Naruto dan 'Pletak' sebuah jitakan pun melayang ke kepala Naruto.

"ittai a-apa yang kau lakukan Karin-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"Naruto no baka, kau meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemen, dan apa kau lupa kalau kau berjanji akan membereskan apartemen hari ini" ucap Karin nada kesal

"go-gomen Karin-chan aku lupa, habis aku terlalu bersemangat berlatih sih" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"kalau begitu ayo pulang ini sudah jam 10 malam tau, apa kau tidak lapar seharian berada disini ?" ucap Karin

"a-apa, jadi ini sudah malam ya" tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya

"apa kau buta Naruto-kun sampai tidak bisa membedakan mana malam dan siang" ucap Karin kesal

"hehe maaf Karin-chan" ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar

Mereka pun pergi dari hutan dan segera pulang menuju apartemen. Setelah mereka sampai Naruto langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Naruto-kun makanannya sudah siap di meja makan, aku akan pergi tidur dulu" ucap Karin

"ya Karin-chan" jawab Naruto

Esok Harinya

Seperti biasa Karin dan Naruto bangun pagi, Naruto pergi mandi sedangkan Karin masak untuk mereka berdua. Setelah Naruto selesai mandi mereka pun sarapan pagi bersama.

"Naruto-kun bolehkah aku ikut ke akademi bersamamu ?" tanya Karin

"boleh saja, tapi untuk apa Karin-chan ?" ucap Naruto

"karena aku kan juga akan masuk akademi Naruto-kun, soalnya Hokage-sama memasukanku ke akademi" jawab Karin

"oh baiklah Karin-chan" ucap Naruto

Mereka segera menghabiskan sarapannya untuk bergegas pergi ke akademi.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka pun keluar dari apartemen dan pergi menuju akademi. Mereka berjalan bersama melewati jalanan konoha yang cukup ramai itu menuju akademi. Tak luput juga setiap Naruto lewat para warga menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh.

"neh Naruto-kun, kenapa para warga selalu menatapmu seperti itu ?" tanya Karin

"entahlah, mungkin mereka ingin membunuh bocah monster sepertiku" jawab Naruto enteng

Karin yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terkaget,

"a-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun ?" tanya Karin

"kau tau Karin-chan, 9 tahun lalu kyuubi sudah memporak-porandakan desa konoha dan membunuh banyak warga konoha. Dan karena sang Hokage waktu itu tak mau kyuubi memperparah desa dengan terus menerus memporak-porandakan desa dan menambah korban jiwa, maka di pilihlah seorang bayi untuk menjadi wadah dari kyuubi itu. Sang Hokage menyegel kyuubi kedalam perut sang bayi yang telah di pilih itu" jawab Naruto

"lalu apa hubungannya denganmu Naruto-kun ?" tanya Karin

"akulah yang di jadikan wadah untuk kyuubi itu Karin-chan. Para warga dendam terhadap kyuubi yang telah menghancurkan desanya dan yang telah banyak membunuh warga desa, dan karena kyuubi di segel di tubuhku maka mereka membalaskan dendamnya kepadaku" ucap Naruto dengan dingin

Karin pun kembali dibuat terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto.

"j-j-jadi selama ini kau selalu di siksa mereka Naruto-kun ?" tanya Karin

"hampir setiap hari aku mendapat siksaan itu Karin-chan" jawab Naruto

"mereka memang bodoh, seharusnya mereka berterima kasih padamu Naruto-kun karena telah menjadi wadah dari kyuubi dan menyelamatkan desa dari kehancuran yang lebih parah, bukan malah menyiksamu" ucap Karin dengan kesal

"a-apa kau tidak takut kepadaku Karin-chan karena aku adalah seorang monster ?" tanya Naruto

"mengapa harus takut Naruto-kun" jawab Karin

"karena aku seorang monster, dan tak ada yang ingin berteman dengan seorang monster kan" ucap Naruto

"jangan bilang begitu Naruto-kun, aku akan selalu bersamamu tak peduli kau monster seperti warga bilang atau apa, aku akan selalu bersamamu" jawab Karin

'karena aku sudah jatuh hati padamu Naruto-kun' lanjutnya dalam hati

"te-terima kasih Karin-chan" ucap Naruto dengan terharu

"sama-sama Naruto-kun" jawab Karin

Mereka terus berjalan menuju akademi sambil bercanda, dan tak terasa hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan akademi dan sudah banyak siswa yang sudah datang disana.

"kita sampai Karin-chan" ucap Naruto

"ne Naruto-kun, bisakah kau antar aku kepada Iruka sensei, soalnya Hokage-sama menyuruhku menemuinya" ucap Karin

"baiklah Karin-chan" jawab Naruto

Naruto langsung mengamit tangan Karin dan mengantarkannya ke ruang guru,

'N-Naruto-kun memegang tanganku ? kyaa' batin Karin dan wajah yang mulai merona

"itu ruangan Iruka-sensei Karin-chan, kau kesana ya aku harus masuk kelas dulu, jaa nee" ucap Naruto

"i-iya Naruto-kun" jawab Karin tergagap dan masih dengan wajah yang merona

Naruto pun pergi menuju ke kelasnya. Setelah tiba di dalam kelas Naruto langsung duduk bangku tepat di belakang Sasuke.

**SREEK**

Pintu kelas terbuka menampakan seorang pria dewasa dengan luka horizontal di bagian hidung. Semua siswa langsung diam setelah yang datang ternyata adalah sensei mereka.

"Pagi minna" ucap Iruka

"Pagi sensei" ucap semua murid

"hari ini kita kedatang murid baru, Karin-san silahkan masuk" ucap Iruka

Karin pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"sekarang perkenalkan dirimu kepada semua teman-temanmu" ucap Iruka

"namaku Karin Uzumaki, salam kenal semuanya" ucap Karin dengan tersenyum. Yang membuat semua siswa laki-laki merona di kedua pipinya melihat senyum Karin.

"dan Karin-san, kamu boleh duduk di tempat Naruto. Naruto angkat tanganmu" ucap Iruka

"tak usah sensei, aku sudah mengenal Naruto-kun" ucap Karin menuju tempat Naruto

"hay Naruto-kun kita ketemu lagi" ucap Karin tersenyum. Sedangkan semua siswa laki-laki hanya iri melihat Naruto duduk dengan Karin.

"hnn" jawab Naruto datar

"bisakah kau menghilangkan kata itu Naruto-kun, itu membuatku kesal tau" ucap Karin

"hmm" jawab Naruto

'Pletak' sebuah jitakan hangat mengenai kepala Naruto

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Kari-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"hnn" jawab Karin ketus

"Naruto, Karin-san bisakah kalian diam" teriak Iruka

"h-hai sensei" jawab mereka berdua

Akhirnya mereka pun diam dan pelajaran bisa di mulai seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

Maaf jika pasaran, mengecewakan, dan membosankan.

Dan untuk Sasuke, mungkin para reader bisa mencarikan pair yang cocok untuknya.

.

.

.

Jika ada yang ingin kasih saran, kritik, masukan, silahkan RIVIEW atau PM saja.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** Naruto bukan milik saya

.

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated :** T

.

**Pair :** Naruto x Karin, Sasuke x ?

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OOC, AU, DLL.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YASNG SUDAH ME RIVIEWS FANFIC INI. DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR ATAU PARA READER YANG SUDAH NGASIH SARAN KEPADA SAYA.

Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas RIVIEW para reader satu persatu.

.

.

.

**4 Tahun Kemudian**

"Katon : gouryuuka no jutsu" ucap Naruto. Setelah mengucapkan jutsunya keluarlah naga api yang besar yang siap menerjang Sasuke. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tak tinggal diam.

"Katon : gouryuuka no jutsu" ucap Sasuke meniru jurus Naruto.

Kedua jutsu yang bisa dibilang tingkat tinggi itu bertabrakan dan

DUUAARR

terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar yang menghanguskan sebagian besar hutan disana.

Mereka berdua mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Kage bhunsin no jutsu" ucap Naruto. Dan muncullah 5 klon Naruto yang langsung menyebar.

"Futon : shintaigyoku" Naruto menyemburkan misil angin dari mulutnya ke arah Sasuke. Namun Sasuke yang mengetahui itu langsung menghindar.

Melihat Sasuke lengah para bhunsin Naruto langsung menyerang dengan taijutsu.

Bhunsin Naruto mencoba menendang kepala Sasuke dengan kakinya, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Sekarang gantian Sasuke mencoba menendang perut Naruto dan 'Buff' bhunsin Naruto yang terkena tendangan tersebut langsung menghilang.

BUAKHH

Sasuke lengah, tendangan bhunsin Naruto berhasil mengenai perut Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke yasng terkena tendangan itu langsung jatuh tersungkur. 3 bhunsin lainnya yang melihat Sasuke tersungkur langsung berlari dari arah yang berbeda dan langsung melempar tubuh sasuke ke atas. Sedangkan di atas sudah ada Naruto yang siap menedang tubuh Sasuke dengan tumitnya.

BUUAKH

Sasuke menghatam tanah dengan keras akibat tendangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sudah tak berdaya segera menghampirinya.

"sudah cukup latihannya Sasuke, kurasa kita butuh istirahat" ucap Naruto yang membopong tubuh Sasuke.

"hnn" jawab Sasuke

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke bawah pohon yang besar. Dan disana sudah ada Karin yang sudah menunggu mereka latihan.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun ini aku buatkan bekal buat kalian" ucap Karin sambil menyerahkan bekal buatannya

"arigato Karin-chan / Karin" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung memakan bekal yang di buatkan Karin untuk mereka berdua.

"wah seperti biasa masakanmu sangat enak Karin-chan, mungkin pria yang akan jadi suamimu nanti akan sangat beruntung karena punya istri yang cantik dan pintar memasak. Benarkan teme" ucap Naruto

Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menjawab "hnn"

Sedangkan Karin wajahnya sudah sangat merona yang menyaingi warna rambutnya.

Mereka berdua segera menghabiskan bekal yang di buat karin.

"nee Naruto-kun aku merasakan ada 5 orang sedang menuju kesini" ucap Karin

"Sasuke cepat bersiap, kemungkinan kita akan diserang" ucap Naruto

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung mengambil sikap siaga. Dan beberapa detik kemudian datanglah 5 anggota Anbu Root di hadapan Naruto, Sasuke, Karin.

"Naruto, Sasuke Danzo-sama menyuruh kalian datang ketempatnya" ucap salah satu Anbu Root

'ternyata kakek sialan itu sangat keras kepala. Sudah aku bilang kan kalau aku dan Sasuke tak mau menjadi Anbu Root bawahannya' batin Naruto

"aku tak mau" ucap Naruto

"kalau begitu kami akan membawa kalian secara paksa" ucap salah satu Anbu Root

"Sasuke bersiaplah, Karin cepat berlindung" ucap Naruto memberi perintah

Sasuke segera mengambil kunai dari kantongnya dan langsung melemparnya ke arah para Anbu Root

TRAANK

Anbu Root menangkis kunai Sasuke dengan tantoonya.

"Futon : shinku renpa" ucap Naruto

Pedang angin meluncur dari mulut Naruto dan langsung menghabisi 2 Anbu sekaligus. Darah mengucur dari kepala 2 Anbu tersebut yang sudah hancur akibat jutsu Naruto.

"Futon : shintaigyoku" ucap salah satu Anbu

Misil angin mengarah ke arah Naruto, namun Naruto hanya tenang-tenang saja menghadapinya

"Futon : taze no kaze" ucap Naruto

Dan seketika muncul dinding angin yang menahan jutsu dari Anbu Root.

"Katon : karyu endan" ucap Sasuke

Sasuke menyemburkan api dari mulutnya yang mengarah kepada Anbu Root.

"Doton : doryūheki" ucap Anbu Root

Seketika munculah dinding dari tanah yang melindungi para Anbu dari api Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil kunai dari kantongnya. Naruto melapisinya dengan chakra angin dan langsung melemparkannya kearah Anbu Root.

JRASH

Salah satu Anbu Root yang tak menyadarinya langsung tewas dengan kepala terbelah menjadi dua.

2 Anbu Root yang melihat temannya tewas mengenaskan langsung melemparkan beberapa shuriken arah Naruto. Namun Naruto yang menyadarinya bisa menangkis semua shuriken itu dengan mudah.

"Katon : gouryuuka no jutsu" ucap Sasuke

Naga api muncul di hadapan Sasuke dan langsung menerjang ke arah Anbu.

BLAAR

Salah satu Anbu terkena jutsu Sasuke dan langsung tewas terbakar dengan luka yang sangat parah.

"ck lemah" ucap Sasuke

"Suiton : suirryuudan" ucap Anbu Root

Peluru air keluar dari mulut sang Anbu dan langsung mengarah ke Naruto dan Sasuke

"Katon : hibarashi" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

Munculah dinding api yang melindungi mereka dari peluru air Anbu Root

"Futon : repusho" ucap Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba keluarlah badai yang besar yang mengejar Anbu Root dan mengoyak habis seluruh badan Anbu Root tersebut. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, tangan, kaki, kepala, bahkan otak dan organ dalamnya juga tercecer dimana-mana.

"ck dasar lemah" ucap Naruto dingin

"kau terlalu sadis Naruto-kun" ucap Karin

"aku cuma mencoba bersenang-senang Karin-chan" jawab Naruto

"nee apa kau terluka Naruto-kun ?" tanya Karin

"tidak Karin-chan" jawab Naruto

"bagus kalau begitu" ucap Karin

"kenapa kau sangat perhatian kepadaku Karin-chan ?" tanya Naruto

Karin tersentak. 'a-apa yang aku akan katakan pada Naruto-kun ? a-apa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sekarang ? t-tapi kan aku wanita, seharusnya aku yang mendapatkan pernyataan itu' pikir Karin

"a-ano Naruto-kun, s-sebenarnya aku m-menyukai dirimu" ucap Karin dengan wajah yang merona.

"a-apa ? kau menyukaiku Karin-chan" tanya Naruto kaget

"i-iya Naruto-kun, dan a-apa kau juga m-menyukaiku Naruto-kun" ucap Karin dengan tergagap dan wajah yang sudah seperti udang rebus.

"tidak" ucap Naruto

Hancur, perasaan cinta Karin langsung hancur begitu saja. Karin menunduk dengan wajah yang sedih dan mengeluarkan cairan bening di sudut matanya.

Naruto yang melihat Karin bersedih segera menghampirinya dan mengangkat dagu Karin dengan tangan kanannya.

"kenapa kau bersedih Karin-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"k-karena kau baru saja menolakku baka. Kau tak tau betapa sakitnya hatiku ini" ucap Karin yang masih menangis dan tak mau menatap wajah Naruto.

"aku kan belum selesai bicara Karin-chan" ucap Naruto

Naruto mencoba memegang pipi Karin dengan kedua tangannya.

"aku tidak menyukaimu Karin-chan. Tapi aku sangat menyukaimu dan mencintaimu" ucap Naruto menghapus cairan bening yang masih mengalir di pipi Karin.

Karin tersentak dengan penuturan Naruto

"a-apa kau tidak bohong Naruto-kun ? a-apa kau cuma kasihan padaku Naruto-kun ?" tanya Karin

"aku tidak bohong Karin-chan, aku mengatakan ini dari dalam hatiku yang terdalam" jawab Naruto

Karin langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Naruto.

"arigato Naruto-kun" ucap Karin

"seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu Karin-chan, kau selalu ada untukku ketika semua orang membenciku" ucap Naruto

Naruto membalas pelukan Karin dengan tangan yang mengelus rambut Karin yang menurutnya indah.

"hem hem hem apa kalian sudah selesai dengan dramanya ?" tanya Sasuke merasa kehadirannya dilupakan.

"ck kau mengganggu saja teme" ucap Naruto melepaskan pelukan Karin

Sedangkan Karin wajahnya langsung memerah seperti warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"hnn ayo kita pulang dobe / Karin" ucap Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi

Naruto dan Karin juga mulai beranjak pergi untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

...

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Karin sedang berada di apartemen.

Ya semenjak 3 Tahun lalu Sasuke tinggal di apartemen bersama Naruto dan Karin, alasannya adalah karena ia ingin terus bersama keluarga barunya. Sasuke sudah menganggap Naruto dan Karin sebagai saudaranya sendiri, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Karin yang sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Semenjak kabar bahwa Sasuke tinggal bersama Naruto dan Karin, Sandaime langsung membelikan apartemen baru yang lebih besar buat mereka, Karena Sandaime sudah menganggap Naruto, Karin, dan Sasuke sebagai cucunya sendiri.

**~~~FLASHBACK ON~~~**

"Sasuke apa benar sekarang kau tinggal bersama Naruto dan Karin ?" tanya Sandaime

"ya itu benar Sandaime-jiji" jawab Sasuke

"hmm kalau begitu besok jiji akan membelikan kalian apartemen baru yang lebih besar" ucap Sandaime

"itu tidak perlu jiji, lagian kita kan sudah nyaman tinggal di apartemen lama, benarkan Sasuke, Karin" ucap Naruto

Sasuke dan Kariun hanya mengangguk saja.

"jangan begitu Naruto, lagian aku sudah menganggap kalian bertiga sebagai cucuku sendiri" ucap Sandaime

"arigato jiji" ucap Naruto, Sasuke, Karin secara bersamaan sambil memeluk tubuh Sandaime.

"sama-sama" ucap Sandaime sambil tersenyum.

**~~~FLASHBACK OFF~~~**

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berbincang-bincang di meja makan sambil menunggu makanan datang.

"berapa lama lagi kita pergi Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke

"mungkin setelah ujian chunin Sasuke" jawab Naruto

"hnn ujian chunin dilakukan 2 hari lagi kan ?" tanya Sasuke

"bukan 2 hari Sasuke, tapi 2 hari 1 jam 53 menit 10 detik lagi" jawab Naruto

Sasuke yang mendengar penuturun Naruto langsung sweetdrop. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat mimic wajah Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya dan.

"Buaaahahahaha ternyata seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga bisa di bodohi ya, hahaha" ucap Naruto dengan tawa yang menggelegar di seluruh ruangan apartemen.

"ck dasar baka dobe, apa kau mau aku bakar hah" ucap Sasuke yang sudah muncul perempatan disudut dahinya.

"hahaha silahkan kalau kau bisa teme" ucap Naruto

"Katon : gokakyou no…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan jutsunya, mulut Sasuke sudah disumpal onigiri oleh Karin.

'Pletakk' jitakan keras langsung di hadiahi Karin untuk Sasuke dan Naruto

"apa kau mau membakar apartemen ini Sasuke" ucap Karin dengan aura hitam yang seolah-olah muncul di belakang Karin. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung menelan onigiri tadi bulat-bulat tanpa di kunyah.

"ti-tidak Karin" ucap Sasuke

'Karin-chan / Karin benar-benar sangat menakutkan' batin Naruto dan Sasuke

"bagus, jadi jangan di ulangi lagi ya" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum manis

"b-baik" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

"kalau begitu ayo kita makan, semuanya sudah siap" ucap Karin

Mereka bertiga pun makan makanan yang di masak Karin.

…

**Keesokan Harinya**

Saat ini Naruto, Sasuke, dan Karin berada di training ground menunggu sensei mereka.

"seperti biasa Kakashi-sensei selalu terlambat, huh menyebalkan" ucap Naruto

"kau benar Naruto-kun" ucap Karin membenarkan ucapan Naruto

"hnn" ucap Sasuke

"ahaaa, lebih baik aku menemui kyuubi saja, sudah 2 minggu lebih aku tak menemuinya" ucap Naruto

**~~~MINDSCAPE~~~**

"yo kyuubi" ucap Naruto menyapa kyuubi

"grrr ada apa bocah ? kau menganggu tidurku saja" jawab kyuubi

"tidak ada apa-apa, aku cuma ingin menemuimu saja" ucap Naruto

"sekarang kau sudah bertemu denganku kan, kalau begitu cepat pergi sana aku mau tidur" ucap kyuubi

"dasar rubah pemalas, kerjaanmu cuma tidur, tidur, dan tidur saja" ucap Naruto

Naruto pun keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat 2 bola mata bewarna merah yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"N-Naruto-kun" ucap Karin kaget ketika orang yang sedang dia pandangi tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"ada apa Karin-chan ? apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya Naruto

"ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok" ucap Karin

Naruto hanya ber'OH'ria mendengar pernyataan Karin.

tiba-tiba munculah sosok berambut putih spikye, memakai masker, dan memegang buku di tangannya yang tak lain adalah Kakashi.

"yo minna, maaf aku terlambat tadi aku lagi tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan" ucap Kakashi

…Krik…Krik…Krik…

Tak ada yang menjawab sapaan dari Kakashi, semua muridnya malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Sasuke sibuk dengan Scrool jutsu yang ia pelajari, sedangkan Naruto dan Karin malah sibuk bermesraan dengan tiduran di pangkuan Karin.

"ayolah semua aku kan sudah minta maaf, " ucap Kakashi

"hnn" ucap mereka bertiga

"aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini" ucap Kakashi memberikan sebuah kertas kepada mereka bertiga

"apa ini Kakashi-sensei ?" tanya Karin

"ini surat pendaftaran ujian chunin, kupikir kalian sudah siap melakukan ujian chunin jadi kuharap kalian mengikutinya" jawab Kakashi yang langsung menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

"ck dasar guru aneh tiba-tiba datang dan tiba-tiba pergi" ucap Naruto

"apa kau akan ikut Naruto-kun ?" tanya Karin

"tentu saja aku akan ikut Karin-chan" jawab Naruto

"bagaimana denganmu Sasuke ?" tanya Karin

"hnn aku juga ikut" jawab Sasuke

"kau sendiri gimana Karin-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"kalau Naruto-kun ikut aku juga ikut" jawab Karin

"baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan tim 7 yang sebenarnya dattebayo" ucap Naruto semangat

.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

.

Maaf jika pasaran, mengecewakan, dan membosankan.

.

Untuk pair Sasuke reader masih bisa carikan.

Dan untuk Naruto mungkin saya akan menambah 1 pair lagi.

.

.

Mohon untuk ** RIVIEW **nya semuanya karena itu membuat saya menjadi semangat untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:** Naruto bukan milik saya

.

**Author :** tidakadanamanya00

.

**Rated :** T

.

**Pair :** Naruto x Karin, Sasuke x ?

.

**Warning :** gak jelas, berantakan, typo dimana-mana, OC, OOC, AU, DLL.

TERIMA KASIH UNTUK YASNG SUDAH ME RIVIEWS FANFIC INI. DAN TERIMA KASIH UNTUK AUTHOR-AUTHOR SENIOR ATAU PARA READER YANG SUDAH NGASIH SARAN KEPADA SAYA.

Akhirnya Chapter 5 bisa di publish juga, Maaf ya untuk Chapter ini saya sedikit lebih lama mempublish nya. Soalnya peralatannya untuk membuat cerita ini lagi rusak, ditambah lagi jadwal sekolah saya tambah padat, dan saya juga sedang kehabisan ide untuk melajutkan cerita ini, tapi untung ada temen saya yang ngasih ide dan memberi semangat untuk melajutkan cerita ini, walau tiap hari kami selalu dapat omelan dari para guru karna berunding di kelas saat pelajaran.

*gomen, gomen saya jadi curhat deh hehehe*

Thanks to _**nama disamarkan**_. (Nama akun yang aneh) x_x

_**Balasan Riview :**_

reyvanrifqi : oke

Kei Deiken : makasih sarannya

La vechiasignora : baiklah, mungkin chapter depan akan saya tambah

Saikari Nafiel : femKyuubi ya ? Maaf sepertinya gak bisa deh

rizqifa09151384, alta0sapphire, Rikushiki, NaruKarin forever, , Nokia 7610,: oke

**Chapter 5**

Pagi hari yang indah di desa konoha. Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur untuk menyinari desa sampai ke apartemen yang di tinggali Naruto, Sasuke, dan Karin. Cuaca yang cukup cerah membuat para burung mulai berkicau.

"hmm… sudah pagi ya ? lebih baik aku aku segera mandi dan memasak untuk Naruto-kun dan Sasuke. Lagian aku juga tak mau terlambat untuk ujian chunin" gumam Karin

Karin pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah sudah selesai mandi Karin langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

**#Naruto POV**

hmm aku mencium bau masakan yang mengguga selera makanku. Aku pun membuka mataku dan pergi keluar dari kamarku. Aku melangkah pergi ke arah dapur, kemudian aku melihat Karin memasak dengan celemek dan juga rambut yang terurai yang masih agak basah.

'Karin-chan sungguh sangat cantik' batinku dalam hati

**#Naruto POV END**

"ohayou Karin-chan" ucap Naruto

Karin yang mendengar ucapan itu langsung menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut.

"o-ohayou Naruto-kun" ucap Karin

Naruto mendekati Karin yang sedang menghadapnya dan 'CUP', sebuah ciuman hangat dari Naruto mendarat di kening Karin. Setelah mencium kening Karin, Naruto langsung melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Karin cuma diam membatu dengan wajah yang mulai memanas setelah dicium Naruto di keningnya.

…

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"ohayou Karin" ucap Sasuke

"o-ohayou Sasuke" ucap Karin kaget

"kenapa kau melamun ? dan kenapa wajahmu memerah ? apa yang dilakukan dobe kepadamu ? Atau jangan-jangan…" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi kepada Karin dengan seringgian manisnya.

"u-urusai" teriak Karin dengan wajah yang tambah memerah dan langsung melanjutkan masaknya.

"hnn" ucap Sasuke

_**30 Menit Kemudian**_

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke selesai mandi, mereka makan bersama di meja makan. Dan setelah selesai makan mereka langsung pergi ke tempat ujian chunin dilaksanakan.

Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati jalanan Konoha yang lumayang sepi itu.

Setelah mereka sampai ditujuan, Naruto dan lainnya langsung menuju ruangan dimana tempat ujian pertama dilaksanakan.

Naruto sampai di dalam ruangan dan ternyata disana sudah banyak peserta yang sudah datang, dari dalam desa maupun dari luar desa. Naruto dan anggotanya melangkah menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing yang sudah ditetapkan.

Tiba-tiba munculah beberapa orang di depan kelas.

"namaku adalah Morino Ibiki. Aku yang akan mengawasi ujian chuunin pertama ini" ucap salah satu orang dengan 2 sabetan luka diwajahnya.

"baiklah, kita akan mulai test ujian chuunin pertama. Peraturannya akan saya tulis di papan dan setelah itu saya akan jelaskan" ucap Ibiki

Ibiki menulis peraturannya di papan, sedangkan beberapa orang yang tadi muncul bersama Ibiki mulai membagikan kertas soal ujian.

Setelah selesai membagikan kertas soal ujian, beberapa orang tadi langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah ujian pertama kali ini adalah ujian tertulis. Untuk Peraturan pertama kalian akan dapat 10 soal dan 1 soal akan mendapatkan 1 poin, jadi jika kalian betul 10 soal maka kalian akan mendapat 10 poin." Ucap Ibiki

"Peraturan Kedua, ini adalah team test. Jadi jumlah poin tim kalian akan dijadikan satu, dan hasil maksimal yang bisa di peroleh satu tim adalah 30 poin. dan jika poin kalian sedikit di banding dengan dari tim lain maka akan di pastikan tim kalian gagal di ujian ini" lanjut Ibiki

"Dan Peraturan Ketiga… siapapun yang ketahuan mencontek dalam ujian ini maka akan langsung dinyatakan gagal dalam ujian, begitupun dengan anggota timnya" ucap Ibiki penekanan di setiap katanya

"A-APA ?" Ucap semua perserta di dalam ruangan.

"ujian akan dilaksanakan selama satu jam, dan… MULAI" ucap Ibiki memulai ujian pertama.

.

_**15 belas menit kemudian**_.

.

Semua peserta sudah mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada. Karin juga sudah mengerjakan lembaran kertas miliknya, Sasuke mengaktif sharinggannya untuk meniru gerakan tangan dari para peserta. Sedangkan Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam saja mengamati soal, sekarang mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang dia bisa.

'_hey Naruto, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapan pengawas tadi ?_' ucap kyuubi lewat telepatinya

'_maksudmu ?_' balas Naruto

'_dasar bodoh, coba kau ingat-ingat lagi ucapan pengawas tadi'_ ucap kyuubi

Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat perkataan Ibiki.

'_apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang Naruto ?'_ ucap kyuubi

'_ya kyuubi sekarang aku sudah mengerti maksudnya'_ jawab Naruto

'_bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, kalau begitu aku tidur lagi'_ ucap kyuubi

'jadi itu ya, yang dimaksud kyuubi. Sekarang aku mengerti' batin Naruto

Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ibiki. Begitupun dengan Karin, sepertinya dia juga mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Ibiki.

Setelah menatap Sasuke, Naruto langsung menelepati Sasuke. Ini adalah kemampuan khusus yang bisa di lakukan Naruto dan timnya. Dia bisa menelepati anggota timnya dengan sesuka hati.

'_Sasuke, Karin apa kau sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pengawas tadi ?'_ tanya Naruto

'_Ya' _jawab Sasuke dan Karin

'_baiklah, kalau begitu cepat beri aku jawabannya' _ucap Naruto

Mereka pun saling memberi jawaban yang mereka tau.

.

_**55 menit kemudian.**_

.

Satu per satu peserta pun gagal dalam ujian ini, karena mereka ketahuan mencontek.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan jawabannya sendiri dan juga beberapa jawaban dari timnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Ibiki Morino dan kemudian menyerahkan lembar jawabannya, setelah itu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

'bocah ini boleh juga' batin Ibiki

'apa-apaan Naruto itu ? dia sudah selesai menjawab, tapi dia tidak memberi jawabannya kepadaku dan Karin' batin Sasuke kesal

"baiklah waktu habis. Silahkan kumpulkan jawaban kalian ke depan" ucap Ibiki

Akhirnya mereka pun mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya dengan terpaksa, karena banyak juga yang belum selesai.

Setelah mereka mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya, mereka pun duduk kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

"saya ucapkan selamat untuk kalian semua, karena berhasil melewati ujian tahap pertama ini" ucap Ibiki

Semua peserta pun kaget dengan ucapan Ibiki.

"apa ? tapi kenapa ? bahkan kau saja belum memeriksa jawaban dari kami" ucap salah satu peserta

"itu tidak penting lagi, mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang menyadari tentang peraturan yang kubuat tadi" ucap Ibiki

"maksudmu apa ? kami tak mengerti" ucap Sakura

"hey bocah, bisa kau jelaskan tentang peraturan yang ku buat tadi. Kurasa kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud tadi" ucap Ibiki sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto

"kenapa harus aku ?" ucap Naruto

"sudah jelaskan saja bocah" ucap Ibiki

"huh baiklah, aku tadi hanya melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan peraturan yang kau umumkan diawal pelaksanaan ujian ini. Seperti peraturan yang kau buat tadi yaitu '_siapapun yang ketahuan mencontek dalam ujian ini maka akan langsung dinyatakan gagal dalam ujian'_. Artinya kita semua diperbolehkan mencontek asalkan tidak ketahuan. Kurasa ujian tahap pertama ini hanya di buat untuk mengukur dan melihat seberapa jauh kemampuan kita untuk menganalisa dan membaca situasi untuk mendapatkan informasi tanpa ketahuan, karena soal yang kau berikan tersebut jelas bukan soal yang seharusnya diberikan kepada shinobi tingkat genin. Seorang

Jounin khusus tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan dalam pengucapan kata atau kalimat, karena ia sudah mendapatkan pelatihan mental sebelumnya. Jelas sudah, kunci keberhasilan dalam ujian ini adalah pertaturan yang kau ucapkan diawal

tadi" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan keluar dari tangan Ibiki.

"kau memang anak yang cerdas bocah, kurasa tak ada lagi yang harus aku jelaskan. Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian semua yang telah berhasil melewati ujian tahap ini. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi ke tempat ujian chuunin tahap kedua" ucap Ibiki

.

.

Setelah ucapan selamat dari Ibiki, semua peserta pun mulai beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut, dan segera menuju tempat ujian tahap kedua.

Mereka segera berkumpul di depan hutan kematian atau biasa di sebut shi no mori. terlihat Anko Mitarashi yang menjadi ketua pengawas dalam ujian chuunin tahap kedua ini menyambut para peserta dengan senyum manisnya.

"sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul, kalau begitu akan kujelaskan tentang ujian chuunin tahap kedua ini. Untuk ujian tahap kedua ini masing-masing tim akan di berikan gulungan chi no sho atau juga ten no sho. Kemudian setiap kelompok di haruskan diharuskan memiliki dua gulungan tersebut dengan merebut gulungan tim lain yang berbeda dari gulungannya. Kemudian setelah kalian berhasil memiliki kedua gulungan tersebut kalian harus segera menuju menara di tengah hutan" ucap Anko

Satu-persatu kelompok mulai mendapatkan gulungan dari para pengawas, termasuk kelompok Naruto yang mendapat gulungan chi no sho. Setelah dipastikan setiap kelompok mendapatkan gulungan, tiba-tiba Karin mengangkat tangannya,

"ano, untuk ujian chuunin tahap kedua ini apa peraturannya ?" tanya Karin

"oh iya saya lupa memberi tau peraturannya di ujian tahap kedua ini. Baiklah peraturannya adalah tidak ada, jadi kalian boleh saling membunuh antar tim, dan juga di sini juga banyak binatang buas yang bisa saja membunuh kalian" jawab Anko

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mengeluarkan senyum evilnya.

"baiklah ujian tahap kedua…MULAI" ucap Anko

Para peserta langsung melesat kedalam hutan, melompati dahan-dahan yang ada.

Akhirnya ujian chuunin tahap kedua benar-benar telah dimulai, bahkan beberapa diantara peserta ada yang telah bertarung dan ada juga yang telah berhasil merebut

gulungan milik kelompok lainnya. Tidak jarang terdengar suara jeritan seseorang yang menandakan bahwa pertarungan sudah di mulai.

Tak jarang ada kelompok yang bertarung sangat sengit sampai tidak terhindarkan dan pada akhirnya nyawalah yang menjadi taruhannya. Seperti halnya peserta dari. Sunagakure, Gaara dan kedua saudaranya yang telah berhasil merebut gulungan dari kelompok lainnya dengan pertarungan tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti, dan mereka pun menghabisinya.

"wah wah wah sepertinya sudah di mulai ya" ucap Anko kepada dirinya sendiri

Untuk saat ini tim Naruto sedang berteduh di bawah pohon untuk menyusun rencana. Tiba-tiba muncullah kelompok lain di depan mereka yang memakai pelindung kepala otogakure.

"serahkan gulungan kalian sekarang juga" ucap salah seorang dari mereka

"siapa kau berani memerintah kami" jawab Naruto

"dasar bocah sialan, cepat berikan atau kalian akan mati disini" ucap salah seorang dari mereka lagi

"oh tidak bisa, wani piro ?" ucap Naruto entah dari mana dia bisa bicara seperti itu.

"cepat selesaikan ini Zaku, aku tak ingin berlama-lama" ucap salah seorang perempuan di kelompok tersebut, yang di beri anggukan dari temannya.

"aku juga berencana menyelesaikan ini secepatnya Dosu, Kin" ucap orang tadi dengan nada meremehkan.

"ck dasar sombong, silahkan kalau kalian bisa membunuh kami" ucap Naruto

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Karin segera langsung mengambil sikap bertarung.

"Karin-chan bisakah kau mengatasi yang perempuan itu ?" tanya Naruto

"serahkan kepadaku Naruto-kun" jawab Karin

"baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke kau bantu aku melawan dua orang aneh ini" ucap Naruto

Setelah mereka berdiskusi, mereka pun mulai berpencar melawan musuhnya masing-masing.

_#With Naruto dan Sasuke_

"Kage bhunsin no jutsu" ucap Naruto membuat lima bhunsin

"apa cuma itu yang kau bisa ? Jumlah tak berarti buat kami" ucap Zaku

Sementara itu lima klon Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Zaku untuk menghajarnya. Sedangkan Zaku segera merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Zankūha" ucap Zaku, dan kemudian dari kedua telapak tangannya keluar gelombang supersonic yang membuat ke lima klon Naruto menghilang.

"apa cuma itu heh ?" ucap Zaku

"Katon : gokakyou no jutsu" ucap Sasuke

Sasuke pun menyemburkan bola api kearah ninja otogakure tersebut. Namun mereka tak tinggal diam, Zaku kembali merentangkan kembali tangannya.

"Zankūha" ucap Zaku

Bola api Sasuke menghilang ketika gelombang supersonic kembali keluar dari telapak tangan Zaku.

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Zaku dengan membawa pedang kusanaginya dan langsung menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah Zaku.

ZRAASSHH

"ARRGGHHh" teriak Zaku kesakitan ketika pedang Naruto mengenai lehernya dan kepala Zaku langsung terlepas dari lehernya.

Seketika tubuh Zaku langsung ambruk ke tanah dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari lehernya.

Teman Zaku yang melihat itu terkejut dan geram melihat temannya tewas mengenaskan dengan kepala yang terlepas dari lehernya.

'bocah sialan, dia telah membunuh Zaku dengan begitu mudahnya. Akan kubalas kau bocah sialan' batin Dosu

Dosu membuka perban di lengan kanannya, dan terlihatlah sebuah perangkat logam berpori yang berada di lengan kanannya itu.

Dosu segera berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung memukul wajah Naruto, namun pukulan Dosu yang dia arahkan ke wajah Naruto meleset.

Dosu menyeringgai, sepertinya dia memang sengaja melakukan hal itu.

"Kyōmeisen" ucap Dosu saat lengan logamnya berada dekat telinga Naruto

Gelombang suara yang sangat keras tiba-tiba keluar dari lengan logam Dosu itu.

"ARRGGHH" teriak Naruto

Naruto langsung jatuh tersungkur ketika dia terkena gelombang suara dari lengan Dosu, dia merasakan sakit di bagian telinganya.

'sial sepertinya serangan orang itu di buat untuk merusak pendengaranku' batin Naruto yang masih merasakan kesakitan di bagian telinganya.

"hahaha apa cuma itu kemampuanmu bocah ?, kukira aku akan dapat perlawanan yang sangat berarti, tapi sepertinya hidupmu tak lama lagi" ucap Dosu

Dosu mengambil kunai dari kantong ninjanya dan siap melemparnya ke arah kepala Naruto.

"matilah kau bocah" teriak Dosu sambil melemparkan kunai tadi.

TRAANK

Sebuah kunai yang berasal dari Sasuke berhasil menghalau kunai Dosu yang hampir mengenai kepala Naruto.

"sepertinya kau melupakan aku orang aneh" ucap Sasuke

"Katon : gokakyuo no jutsu" ucap Sasuke

"Kyōmeisen" ucap Dosu

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api ke arah Dosu, namun serangan bola api Sasuke. Itu berhasil di tahan oleh Dosu.

Naruto mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya, dia mulai berdiri lagi.

"Sasuke pakailah ini" ucap Naruto meleparkan pedangnya kusanaginya.

Sasuke menangkap pedang kusanagi Naruto. Setelah menangkap pedang kusanagi tersebut Sasuke mulai mengaktikan sharinggannya dan langsung melancarkan serangan ke arah Dosu.

_#With Karin_

Pertarungan sengit antara Karin dan Kin tak terhindarkan lagi. Mereka saling jual beli serangan.

"hosh hosh hosh kau boleh juga gadis tomat…" ucap Kin mengejek

"tapi kau tak kan bisa menang dariku" lanjutnya

"sombong sekali kau wanita sialan" ucap Karin kesal

'aku akan mencoba jutsu baru ini' batin Karin

"Futon : repusho" ucap Karin

Badai besar langsung mengoyak badan Kin, hingga bajunya menjadi compang-camping. Darah mengucur deras dari seluruh badan Kin.

'hosh hosh hosh, jutsu ini sungguh menghabiskan chakraku' batin Karin

Karin menghampiri Kin yang masih tergeletak di tanah dengan luka yang parah.

"sekarang siapa yang menang hah ? kesombonganmu itulah yang akan membawamu menuju ajalmu" teriak Karin mengeluarkan kunai dari kantonya dan melemparkannya ke kepala Kin.

Setelah itu Karin langsung jatuh terduduk Karena kehabisan chakra.

…

_#With Naruto dan Sasuke_

"Katon : hosenka no jutsu" ucap Sasuke

Keluarlah bola api kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang mengarah ke Dosu yang sudah kelelahan.

'sial tenaga ku sudah habis, tapi mungkin masih bisa' pikir Dosu

"Kyōmeisen" ucap Dosu

bola api Sasuke yang tadi mengarah ke arah Dosu langsung hilang karena jutsu Dosu, namun Dosu langsung jatuh terduduk karena kehabisan chakra.

'kesempatan' batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang Dosu langsung membuat bola spiral di tangan kanannya, sedangkan Sasuke yang berada di depan Dosu mengeluarkan chidori di tangan kanannya.

Mereka berlari kearah Dosu dengan jutsu mereka.

"Rasengan / Chidori" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan ketika jutsu mereka mengenai dada Dosu.

DUUARRR

Kedua jutsu dari Naruto dan Sasuke meledak di tengah dada Dosu karena saling bertabrakan.

Naruto dan Sasuke sampai mundur beberapa meter akibat ledakan dari jutsu mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Dosu langsung tewas mengenaskan akibat jutsu tingkat tinggi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tubuhnya hancur, darah mengucur deras dari bagian tubuh Dosu, dagingnya berceceran dimana-mana. Otak, mata, kaki, tangan, kepala, semuanya sudah terpisah.

"Selesai" ucap Naruto dengan seringgaiannya

…

Saat ini tim Naruto sedang berada di bawah pohon besar, mereka sedang memulihkan tenaga mereka karena pertarungan yang menghabiskan tenaganya tadi.

Api unggun menyala di bawah pohon yang di buat Naruto, mereka berniat bermalam di bawah pohon itu.

"Karin-chan apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Naruto

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" jawab Karin

"baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana denganmu Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto

"aku juga tidak apa-apa dobe" jawab Sasuke

"baguslah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu untuk mencari sumber air di sekitar sini" ucap Naruto melenggang pergi dari tempatnya.

Naruto pun pergi menyusuri hutan mencari sumber air, setelah sekian lama mencari akhirnya menemukan sungai yang sangat jernih.

"sungai ini sangat segar dan juga jernihnya" ucap Naruto seteleh meminum air sungai tersebut.

WUSH

Suara hembus angin yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut hutan,

JLEB

Sebuah kunai menancap di pohon tepat di depan wajah Naruto,

"serahkan gulungan yang kau punya bocah" ucap seseorang di atas pohon a.k.a Orochimaru

"tidak mau" ucap Naruto

'_Naruto hati-hati, dia adalah salah satu legenda sannin' _ucap kyuubi

'_aku mengerti kyuubi' _ucap Naruto

'_gunakanlah semua kekuatanmu untuk melawannya Naruto, dan juga gunakan kekuatannku' _ucap kyuubi

'_tidak kyuubi, aku sudah berjanji kepada karin-chan untuk tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatannku dan juga kekuatanmu sampai ujian chuunin berakhir' _ucapNaruto

'_jangan bodoh kau Naruto, kau bisa saja mati jika melawan dia tanpa menggunakan seluruh kekuatanmu' _bentak kyuubi

'_tenang saja kyuubi, aku bisa mengatasinya' _ucap Naruto

"cepat bocah" ucap Orochimaru

"lawan dulu aku kalau kau mau mengambilnya" ucap Naruto

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Orochimaru dan beradu taijutsu dengan Orochimaru.

Naruto mencoba memukul dan menendang Orochimaru dengan segala cara, namun semua serangan Naruto itu berhasil di tahan Orochimaru.

"Sen'eijashu" ucap Orochimaru

Muncul puluhan ular dari tangan Orochimaru yang langsung menyerang Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak tinggal diam, Naruto langsung membuat handseal.

"Katon : gokakyu no jutsu" ucap Naruto

Puluhan ular yang tadinya menyarang Naruto langsung terbakar habis.

'anak ini boleh juga, sepertinya dia menahan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bertarung denganku' pikir Orochimaru

"Futon : daitoppa" ucap Naruto

Naruto menghembuskan angin dari mulutnya yang langsung mengarah ke arah Orochimaru.

Namun setelah serangan Naruto mengenai Orochimaru, tiba-tiba tubuh Orochimaru berubah menjadi tanah dan hancur.

'sial ternyata cuma bhunsin tanah, dimana dirinya yang asli' umpat Naruto

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh hutan namun tak menemukan Orochimaru dimana-mana.

Tiba-tiba Orochimaru muncul di belakang Naruto yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

"Jagei Jubaku" ucap Orochimaru

Dua ular putih keluar dari lengan Orochimaru dan langsung melilit Naruto hingga kesulitan bernafas.

Orochimaru langsung memukul tengkuk dari Naruto dan langsung membuat Naruto pingsan. Setelah membuat Naruto pingsan, Orochimaru langsung membawa Naruto pergi.

_#With Sasuke dan Karin_

"kenapa Naruto-kun lama sekali ya, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun" ucap Karin

"kau tenang saja Karin, Naruto itu orangnya sangat kuat jadi dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa" ucap Sasuke

"tapi dia sedang berjanji kepadaku Sasuke" ucap Karin

"berjanji untuk apa ?" tanya Sasuke

"dia berjanji tidak akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya sampai ujian chuunin ini selesai" jawab Karin

"a-apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sampai membuat janji seperti itu…" ucap Sasuke

"ayo cepat cari si dobe itu Karin, mungkin dia sedang kenapa-kenapa" lanjut Sasuke

Sasuke dan Karin langsung pergi melompati dahan-dahan pohon,

"Karin, coba kau lacak keberadaan Naruto" ucap Sasuke

"baik" ucap Sasuke

Mereka terus melompati dahan-dahan pohon hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di dekat sungai.

"di sini aku tadi merasakan chakra Naruto-kun di sini" ucap Karin

"kita terlambat Karin" ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

.

Maaf untuk adegan fighting nya kurang bagus, soalnya saya kurang tahu soal jutsu tim Dosu dan juga Orochimaru.

Untuk pair Sasuke saya sudah tentukan, cuma tinggal munculnya saja.

.

Maaf jika pasaran, mengecewakan, dan

membosankan

.

Mohon untuk RIVIEW nya karena itu membuat saya menjadi semangat untuk

membuat chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
